Darkness (Page 1, Chapter 1 Preview)
by otakuchu4u
Summary: The story and the characters are completely of my own making. NONE OF THIS IS BASED OFF HUSH-HUSH. This is just the first page but I wanted to see what everyone thought before I wrote the entire chapter, if you like it please comment or message me to tell me to continue or to tell me what needs fixed!


"We've walked among you for millenniums, quietly; we stalked you like the shadows that are cast down beside you. You have called us by many names but we remain the same physically. I am your temptation, I am your nightmare, and I am your fallen angel."

Daimion lay wrapped up in white sheets, his chest rose and fell slowly; on the outside he looked at peace, on the inside he was chaos. Refusing to sleep for weeks he had finally passed out, his body giving in to the persistent urge to rest. In an attempt to avoid his dreams, he had refused to let his mind and body to tire; he had studied and pushed his body to the breaking point working out. His grades and body gained near perfection, not that he needed to do all of that to be almost perfect, he had always been a great student and pretty fit. His repetitive dream had him in a nerve wrecking panic when ever he awoke. In his dream large dark figures loomed over him, black feathers fell around him. His body would begin to feel hot and as always in the dream, he would run.

He broke into that same run in the dream he had vainly tried to dodge. Daimion ran as fast as he could but the figures still kept at his pace, he felt their hands grab at him and touch him. He tried to scream but he couldn't, it felt as though his throat was somehow cut or gagged whenever he tried. Finally he could feel himself be lifted up from the ground and then, he awoke. Drenched in sweat he pushed himself up in a rush nearly falling out of bed. He breathed in quickly with ragged breaths, as one would when they had been holding their breath for as long as they could manage. Finally aware of his surroundings and location he sighed and let out a trembling laugh. Relief washed over him along with self criticism over his childish hope of denying his body's natural desires.

He sat in bed awhile longer before tossing the sheets aside, he ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back into his raven black hair and he held them there for a moment. He let his hand drop letting his bangs fall back into place and then he stood up; stretching a moment before glancing at his clock. It was exactly seven in the morning; he slowly made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt, boxers, jeans, and socks. Closing all the drawers he tugged off his sweaty sleep wear and began to put on his clothes for the day. As slid on his jeans he glanced down at the scar across his left pex. He has had it as long as he could remember; his parents told him it could be a birth mark, it was shaped a lot like a feather. Finally, he pulled on his shirt and looked at the clock; 7:15 a.m. He grabbed his bag and shoes and headed out of his room.

Daimion walked into the kitchen, his mom stood by the counter and his dad at the table. His mother looked up from her coffee and smiled at him; she picked up a jar of strawberry jam and walked over to him. She frowned and held it out to him "Do you think you could open this?" she laughed a little. Daimion smiled and let out a soft laugh "Yeah sure." Daimion gripped the lid and pressed down on it slightly and then twisted it, a small pop was made and the lid came off in his hand. His dad sighed, "Maybe I should start working out to huh, Daimion?" he looked at his wife and smiled. She shook her head, and thanked her son. "You were always the strong one in the family, even when you were younger!"

Daimion sat down at the table and began to eat the breakfast his mother prepared. He ate a few bites and then stood up; he slid his shoes on and hit the tips of them against the floor to adjust them. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked over to his mother, he was six one standing up straight. He was a foot taller than his father and six feet taller than his mother. He bent down and kissed his mother on the forehead, "Have a good day guys." He smiled and headed out of the kitchen "You too sweetie!" his mother called after him as he opened the front door.


End file.
